megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Skills
Below are a list of skills present in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, all sorted by their element. Physical Skills Basic physical attack skills. Damage varies depending on enemies' physical resistances. Almighty Physical Skills Almighty-based physical skills that rely on the enemies physical resistance. Cannot be voided, drained, or repelled. Magic Apart from a few special skills, most magic-based skills are cast with an MP, or Mana Point expenditure. The damage inflicted by Magic-based attacks are based on a demon's Magic stats. Healing Skills Skills that heal allies' HP, as well as any status ailments. Fire Skills Skills based on the element of fire. Ice Skills Skills based on the element of ice. They can sometimes cause freeze, making any enemies' defense to drop down to zero until the end of the allied turn cycle. Electric Skills Skills based on the element of electricity. May cause shock, which makes all physical attacks critical until the end of the attacking party's turn cycle. Force Skills Skills based on the element of force. Almighty Skills Special skills that do not conform to any element. Cannot be resisted. voided, drained, or repelled. Expel Skills Skills associated with expelling evil. Generally used to reduce HP by a certain amount or kill the enemy. Death Skills Skills associated with evil and death. Generally used to instantly kill a target. Mind Skills Skills associated with the ailments; sleep, charm and panic. Nerve Skills Skills associated with the ailments; bind and stun. Curse Skills Skills associated with the ailments; poison and mute. Miscellaneous Buffs Buff spells revolve around improving all allies' Attack, Magic, Defense or Agility stats. All Buff effects can be stacked up to four times only. For example, casting a fifth Tarukaja will not have any effect, as the limit has already been reached. Buff effects will persist until it has been nullified with Debuff or Canceller spells, when the battle ends. Debuffs Debuff spells revolve around decreasing all enemies' Attack, Magic, Defense or Agility capabilities. All Debuff effects can be stacked up to four times only. For example, casting a fifth Tarunda will not have any effect, as the limit has already been reached. Debuff effects will persist until it has been nullified with Debuff or Canceller spells, when the battle ends. Cancellers Canceller skills revolve around nullifying all stats increase/decrease penalties. Canceller skills instantly nullify all Buff/Debuff effects regardless of how many times the Buff/Debuff skills have been stacked. The only Buff skill that ignores Canceller skills is Focus. Conversation Conversation skills revolve around requesting demons to join your ranks. Conversation skills, unlike normal skills takes up a slot in the skills command during battle, and generally does not cost any HP/MP to use. Different conversation skills have a wide range of effects, ranging from recruiting demons to loaning you macca. Conversation skills have a higher chance of working provided that Hito-Shura's level is higher than the targeted demon. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Spells